


Movie Dreamland Drabble Series

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Series: Twice-tober [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage





	1. Prologue

Being an old god sucked. Plain and simple. No one prayed to you anymore. Not even the acne covered tweens that went through the old gods phase. Sure, you never really received much attention back then either, but at least it was something. Nowadays, people didn’t pray in general. Honestly, it was insulting.

You were the Watcher of Dreams. A boring title but fun work. You mostly watched over children, making sure dreams didn’t get out of hand or get too bad. For the most part, they prayed for you to keep the monsters away. Even now, you could still hear their prayers. Despite no one praying to you, you still did your best to help and answer all the prayers. However, there were seven point four billion people on Earth, and that number is going to grow before it shrinks.

Despite the lack of attention, you liked the modern area. Especially the movies. Often you would walk among the human, renting and watching their “cult classics”. You, Dionsyus, and Loki spent a good time among humans, ignoring the gods and their constant bickering. You sometimes wished you could live in those movies.

That’s when Loki gave you the most brilliant idea that had come of his crackhead. You did have the ability to alter dreams. You usually only used it to alter dreams from becoming a hazard, but what could be the harm in having a little fun?


	2. La La Land

Surfing through different candidates, you come across a girl who would make a perfect Mia. You had forced Loki and Dionysus to watch the sappy musical with you. While you had enjoyed it, they did not. Despite their distaste, it’s still one of your favorites, and it only seemed right that it be the first movie you live out.

The girl you had chosen was Momo. She was cute and had short black hair with bangs. Reaching into your bag, you sprinkled your magic dust onto her eyes before entering her dreams.

You skipped to your favorite scene. You and her were walking in the dark parking lot, her saying all the appropriate lines. You said yours, guiding her to the park. You waited for the music to start before bursting into song. The two of you danced and sang in perfect harmony. It was like a magical dream come true.

It was a real shame when Momo began waking up. Slowly the dream began to disapparate, leaving you wanting more and Momo waking up blissful state. You would definitely be visiting her dreams again.


	3. La Boum

Dionysus and Loki each had their charming points. Loki was fun, articulated, and mischievous. Dionysus was the life of the party, hard-working, and gave general good vibes. You and Dionysus were chilling when you showed him this movie. So now it was your movie but it was good.

The chosen candidate for this was Myoui Mina. She had black hair and a beauty mark on the side of her nose that gave her a unique, but beautiful, look. You stared at her for a bit before using your magic dust to enter her dreams.

Immediately you were in the party. You spotted her from across the room, and began to play out your movie dreams. Slowly you approached her, putting the headphones on her ears. She turned in what was like slow motion. Smiling, you continued your movie roles, enjoying every moment.

As Mina began to wake up, the dream began to disapparate. Sighing, you let her wake up. You watched from the window as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a content smile on her face.


	4. Romeo and Juliet

This was your and Loki’s movie. Of course, he complained all the time about the inaccuracies and how it disgraced the original text, that never stopped him from watching it with you whenever you rented it.

You’d taken a little detour in your regular route when you found the perfect Juliet. Chou Tzuyu of Taiwan had everything needed to be a perfect Juliet. She was pretty with her long black hair and perfectly symmetrical features. With a fist full of sleeping dust, you entered and altered her dream.

Skipping the boring first three scenes, you immediately began the dream at the party. Benvolio and Mercutio were talking when you decided to slip away and head to the famous fish tank. Like, who doesn’t want to meet their future love that way?

Tzuyu was already there, dressed as an angel as she stared at the fish. The two of you made eye contact and the movie went on. You made it all the way to the balcony scene before she began to stir from her slumber.

With a heavy sigh you let her wake up. They always wake up before the good parts.


	5. Pulp Fiction

A classic loved by all three of you. It’s one of your most rented movies, if not the most rented. Whenever you want to have a night-in, all you had to do was pop this bad boy in. Loki would have take-out or pizza on the way and Dionysus would bust out the wine. Those were good nights.

You decided it was time for you to finally live out such a cult classic. For this, you decided to take a page from Loki’s book and cause a little mischief. You found an innocent enough girl, Sana her name was. She had long brown hair and a face that sent you into cuteness overload.

After sprinkling your magic dust, you jumped into the dance scene. After all, what dream actually starts at the beginning? You and Sana stood on the dance floor as the music began playing. You launched into dancing, following the steps you’d watched a thousand and one times.

By the time you had reached the climax, Sana began waking up. You watched as she woke, cutely stretching her arms above head and letting out a cuter yawn. You watched her with a goofy grin as she began her day.


	6. Acuvue Commercial

This wasn’t a movie, but you wanted to live in this. The commercial had captured your attention when you saw the woman in the commercial. Loki, naturally, took every opportunity to tease you about you tiny crush. Dionysus would sometimes jump in on Loki’s little band wagon, but you knew their teasing was all in good fun.

That night you went to find Kim Dahyun, the star of the commercial you were only slightly obsessed with. She had long black hair, narrow eyes, and pale skin. You were captivated by her beauty and were more than a little excited for tonight.

Upon entering her dream, you were immediately standing at the bottom of a grand staircase. Dahyun stood at the top of the stairs, looking even more regal in person. You were slightly breathless as she descended the steps, looking seductively off into whatever fake camera was there. You offered your hand once she reached the bottom. Your breath left you when she slipped her hand into yours.

You were slightly grateful when she woke up because you surely would have combusted had you remained another minute. She sat up in her bed, scratching the back of her head as you watched slightly breathless. You didn’t stay around long, face red as you crashed at your apartment.


	7. The Princess Diaries

Honestly, it was a guilty pleasure. When both Loki and Dionysus were out and were to stay out, you’d pull this movie out. First of all, Julie Andrews was a goddess and that’s coming from an actual god. Second of all, Anne Hathaway was amazing in this movie. She’s had some questionable movies, but this isn’t one of them.

Your choice for Mia was a girl who, too, had a guilty pleasure for good movies. Her name was Nayeon and she had long black hair. You had always wanted to do a makeover, so what better than recreation of one of the best movies there was?

Standing by the chair, you waited for Nayeon to be brought in. She looked around excitedly. You began talking to her, doing the fun accent you’d always wanted to try.You sat her down in the chair, spinning her around and doing all the fun hairstyles you’d memorize.

You almost wished you were the god of the sun because you wanted a couple more hours but instead you had to leave Nayeon’s fun-filled dream and go back to your apartment and two moody roommates.

But it was worth seeing the smile on Nayeon’s face when she woke, excitedly clapping her hands before falling back onto her mountain of pillows.


End file.
